Magic Duel
Summary: Micaiah and Midnight have a sparring session. Explosions ensue. Note: There'll be a song in this: Resonance from Soul Eater, English version by Amalee. I don't own the song. (We open up on Seliph, pushing open the door to Micaiah and Mizuno's room.) Seliph Sívrit: Good morning, guuuuuuuuuuuy... (He stops upon seeing the room.) (Micaiah's side has been converted into a research lab, with books stacked high to the ceiling and research notebooks scattered across the room. Micaiah herself is sitting a pile of books, reading a particularly old one. She notices Seliph and looks up.) Seliph Sívrit: ...what the heck happened here? It looks like an old wizard's library threw up! Micaiah Altina: I'm doing research! You would not believe what I had to do to get some of these tomes. I'm trying to see if there's any new methods. Things that not even the literal goddess of magic would think of. Seliph Sívrit: O...kay. (He notices a rock in a case of protective glass. Curious, he lifts the case and picks up the rock.) Micaiah Altina: Wait, no! You could mess up the experiment! Seliph Sívrit: Experiment? Micaiah Altina: Time-delayed runes. I set up a rune and put a timer on it. That one's an exploding rune. Seliph Sívrit: Oh, cool! ...wait. What did you set the timer for? Micaiah Altina: Five minutes. Seliph Sívrit: ...how long ago did you set it? Micaiah Altina: Four minutes and fifty-six seconds ago. (Beat. Seliph then realizes the precarious position he's in.) Seliph Sívrit: WHAT THE FU- (The rune explodes. When the smoke clears, an ash-faced Seliph stands there, bewildered.) Micaiah Altina: Ooh, good, it works! Seliph Sívrit: Owwwwww...Wait, you're talking like you made— Micaiah Altina: I did, actually! But most of the magic I've found already exists, I'm just reusing them. Tweaked some here and there, even. And you wouldn't believe what the ancients could do! Create clones of themselves for distractions, use magic paint to draw things and make them come to life, disable an opponent's magic with a single sigil, summon dragon constructs made of magic with a circle drawn with their own blood! (Seliph awkwardly backs away from her as she goes on.) Seliph Sívrit: Eheheh...cool beans, Micky... Micaiah Altina: But! All of them pale in comparison to the arcanists. Seliph Sívrit: Who the what now? Micaiah Altina: The arcanists ruled an empire called the Arcana Empire, hence the title "arcanists", for a good chunk of history. They were able to harness unbelievable magic, the likes of which have never been replicated. But then they vanished, taking their magic and all knowledge of it with them. Historians debate what exactly caused the fall of the Arcana Empire, but I believe it was a combination of being outpaced technologically and... (As Micaiah talks, the camera zooms in on Seliph's increasingly forced smile.) Micaiah Altina: Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah- Seliph Sívrit: MICKY! (Micaiah stops talking.) Seliph Sívrit: I get it...chill... (Micaiah holds up the old book she'd been reading.) Micaiah Altina: I managed to acquire one of their old tomes. This particular one is for Illyria Arcana. Seliph Sívrit: ...dare I ask what that means? Micaiah Altina: Flight magic! Many mages following them have tried, but only the arcanists ever succeeded in creating a spell that caused you to sprout wings. I've been trying that, but... (She opens her closet, and an avalanche of feathers fly out.) Micaiah Altina: So far, I've only gotten feathers. Midnight Darkness: '''Sounds like you need a power boost. '''Seliph & Micaiah: AAAH! Micaiah Altina: Where did you come from? Midnight Darkness: 'Just heard you talk about the Arcana Empire, I was here the whole time and you didn't even notice. If you must know...I am the last Arcanist. '''Micaiah Altina: '''What?! Really?...How?... '''Midnight Darkness: '''My Father was its last Emperor and lets just say he had a bit of a thing with that witch and that resulted in me and brother. She found him worthy enough to try two times. But of course like any men she charmed, he went mad and wiped out his own Empire with a single spell. Hecate kills everything she comes into contact with...her lovers...childhoods...bodies...minds...lives and even her own children. She made our lives a living hell.... '(Suddenly Midnight conjures a ball of dark aura and hurls it at a tree creating an explosion.) Midnight Darkness: '''And I loathe her for everything she did to me and my siblings...If only that tree was her...If we want to win this fight, you'll need to have stronger magic. '''Seliph Sívrit: ...Wait, I thought we were indoors, where did that tree come from? Micaiah Altina: Um...Seliph, there's a window. Well, I'm going to go train for a bit. Got new spells to test out, and the VR dummies are the best of test subjects! Midnight Darkness: 'I'll go with you. But you don't need dummies for this. You got me. '(Cut to to the VR room. Midnight cracks her knuckles a couple of times. She reveals her double ended scythe.) Midnight Darkness: '''Alright Micaiah, hit me with whatever you got! '''Micaiah Altina: Oh, I will, alright. (The music kicks up as Micaiah suddenly throws a ball of light into Midnight's face, which explodes similar to a flashbang.) Two souls unite A fire like a spotlight It points the way to your heart It's getting louder, stronger I know that you can hear it But can't describe it in words (The dust clears and Midnight uses it to mask her next attacks. Micaiah summons a halo of chain sigils and blast them at Midnight, who promptly cuts them down with her scythe. She activates one of her glyphs and speed boosts towards Micaiah, who uses a spell to encase her arms with a protective aura. The two clash and push against each other.) Midnight Darkness: 'Not bad...Those books really work. '''Micaiah Altina: '''They really do...But can you dodge this? '(She summons an arm made of light but Midnight back flips out of the way and activates her own spells, she creates a barrage of dark aura and blasts the arms to bits.) Midnight Darkness: 'At least my shots are more on point now. ''All at once, our fates they've intertwined '' ''Within a single glance, when your eyes met mine '' ''We've gotta get through this unbearable night '' ''And I'll see to it with you by my side Chasing a dream that shone too brightly, blinding our hearts '' ''It was leading us on into a nightmare 'Micaiah Altina: '''Heh, they sure are! '(She summons another arm made of light and tries to use that to punch Midnight. Midnight leaps onto the arm and slices the arm up by using a power boost spell on her scythe. She flips down and lands behind Micaiah, they go hand to hand. Midnight coats her hands in dark aura and tries to constantly blast and strike Micaiah who uses her precision to block them. Eventually Micaiah manages to force Midnight's hands down, Midnight simply smirks.) Midnight Darkness; 'Thanks for the opening... '(She headbutts Micaiah down and knees her in the chest. Micaiah is shot up into the air and Midnight uses her glyphs to leap up to her and kick her down, she uses a black magic glyph which pulls Micaiah down to it and explodes upon contact. The dust clears and it reveals that Micaiah used a healing and protection spell on herself.) Midnight Darkness: 'Now you're getting it! Don't pull your punches! '''Micaiah Altina: '''Trust me, I won't. '(Micaiah summons some time fuse runes and uses a telekenetic spell to hurl them at Midnight. Midnight scoffs and just lets them hit her. The dust clears and Micaiah sees Midnight with several glyphs around her, one in front of shatters.) Midnight Darkness: 'Nice one, but can you handle these? '(With a simple wave of her hand, Midnight summons a bunch of dark aura arms. Micaiah uses a force field spell and ducks away.) Two souls unite '' ''A fire like a spotlight '' ''It points the way to your heart '' ''It's getting louder, stronger '' ''I know that you can hear it '' ''I can't describe it in words '' ''We were linked by fate '' ''And our souls drew together '' ''For reasons we'll never know '' ''But as we're running onward '' ''The answer's getting clearer '' ''It leads me closer to you Midnight Darkness: 'Look out below! '(Micaiah looks up to see a giant foot made of dark aura come out of a summoning glyph, she narrowly dodges it. She summons a rune in her place and an explosion happens. She looks around and sees Midnight standing on the top of the viewing platform.) Midnight Darkness; 'Now this is what I call a real sparring session! Your spells are getting stabilized, good. But I did say not to pull your punches. '(Midnight's hands glow and she sweeps it over her glyphs, creating a target locker.) Midnight Darkness: 'Now that wasn't really a wise decision... '(The target locks on to Micaiah and Midnight summons more glyphs and switches her scythe to twin machine gun mode, a hail storm of magical bullets rain down on Micaiah. She quickly creates a similar target spell and blasts light orbs at Midnight, she leaves behind a decoy clone and uses a spell to turn herself into a speck of light and flies close to Midnight, she detransforms and prepares to hit Midnight with a spell, but Midnight simply grabs her arm and throws her down.) Midnight Darkness: 'That's pretty good. I sense your power levels rising. '(Micaiah knees Midnight in the gut, causing her to let go of her.) Micaiah Altina: 'I think I'm getting used to this close up kind of fighting! But, you know... '(She suddenly teleports away. Midnight, shocked, looks around confused before Micaiah reappears behind her, standing on a balcony.) Micaiah Altina: Personally, I prefer long-range. (She fires a spell at the ground below, causing it to start collapsing.) Brush away this world disguised in lies '' ''You've gotta stand up and fight, you can't run and hide '' ''Just wait and see, the fight has almost begun '' ''Can't wait to shatter these glass illusions '' ''In your embrace, I hear you say you're never alone '' ''But your love is so strong, it only brings more pain '' '(Midnight smirks and uses her glyphs and her guns to propel hrrself up from the collapsing floor. She uses another glyph as a platform and backflips off it, landing on the balcony. She and Micaiah run arpund in circles blasting bullets and spells at each other. Midnight notices a steel beam on the ceiling, she uses her glyphs to boost her jump up to it and creates a large glyph begind her, she throws her scythe into it, creating a latger magical version if it. Usibg the target spell she locks on to Micaiah and creates a hailstorm of more magic bullets. Micaiah uses a force field hamster ball and rolls heself towards Midnight. Midnight charges up hee hamd and strikes at the ball, shattering it and grabbing Micaiah by the shirt and slams hrr to the wall.)' '''Midnight Darkness:' Impressive, you managed to catch me iff guard on thst one. But use something stronger next time. Micaiah Altina: Oh I got something stronger! (She creates an exploding rune and throws it in Midnight's face and creates clones of heeself that also do the same thing. Midnight is theown to the craterd ground below and explosions happen. The dust clears ans Midnight is still standing there. Much to Micaiah's shock) Midnight Darkness: I've survived her 'training'. This is nothing compated to it! (She goes at Micaih again with her scythe and slices away her clones. Anothe hand to hand fight occurs as Micaiah tries her best to square up agqinst Midnight despite her fatigue.) Midnight Darkness: Face it! You've already lost! (She slices Micaiah with her scythe...) (...and the clone turns into dust.) Midnight Darkness: Wait...what?! (Cut to the real Micaiah, hiding behind a rock. She bites her thumb hard enough to draw blood and uses it to draw a circle on the ground.) Midnight Darkness: H-how long?! How long have I been fighting a decoy?! Don't you let go '' ''The promise of tomorrow '' ''May not be easily seen '' ''But every day our bond grows '' ''A warm and steady heartbeat '' ''So in it, I will believe '' ''We were linked by fate '' ''And our souls drew together '' ''For reasons we'll never know '' ''But as we're running onward '' ''The answer's getting clearer '' ''It leads me closer to you '' '''Micaiah Alina:' Draco accersi! Midnight Darkness: Huh?! (Suddenly, a huge dragon made of light emerges from the bloody circle. Midnight's jaw drops, and her scythe clatters to the ground.) Midnight Darkness: WH-WH-''WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!'' Heh, that's one way to play dirty. Lucky for you that's what I like. (Midnight also bites her nail and summons a giant scorpion mad of drk aura. She create several glyphs around the scorpion and fires a bunch of magic shots at the dragon, more explosions happen. Midnight jumps into the Dragon's mouth and it's head explodes. Micaiah stares at it in shock. Suddenly Midnight appears behind her and lacks her by the neck.) Midnight Darkness: Gotcha, a little something called a tracking spell. (Midnight wrestles her to the ground and holds her there.) Midnight Darkness: Your stamina needs work. So you made those decoys of yourself to do the fighting for you. I'll give you on last shot at this! (Micaiah creates a fist made of light and punches Midnight off od her. They then go hand to hand again. It's an even match...) (...before Micaiah smacks a paper on Midnight's forehead.) Micaiah Altina: Checkmate! (She leaps backward. Midnight grabs at the piece of paper.) Midnight Darkness: What...is this? Why won't it come off? Argh! (Midnight attempts to create a glyph. Nothing happens.) (She tries again. Still nothing. A look of panic appears on her face.) Midnight Darkness: Wh-what did you do?! Micaiah Altina: Oh, don't worry. It's an anti-magic paper. I'm the only one who can remove it, and it disables all of your magic while you're wearing it. Midnight Darkness: That's not fair! Micaiah Altina: Listen, Midnight. I... (She holds up a time-delayed exploding rune.) Micaiah Altina: Never fight fair. (She and her remaining clones throw the runes at Midnight, all of which hit their timer.) Midnight Darkness: WHAT THE FU— (A massive explosion occurs, cutting out the rest of what Midnight said. Micaiah turns and walks away from it, sliding on a pair of sunglasses.) Micaiah Altina: Cool girls don't look at explosions. Two souls unite A fire like a spotlight It points the way to your heart It's getting louder, stronger I know that you can hear it I can't describe it in words We were linked by fate And our souls drew together For reasons we'll never know But as we're running onward The answer's getting clearer It leads me closer to you (Suddenly the whole rom is covered in Dark Aura The wxplosion had accudentally removed the paper. Since she was the one who caused the explosion, she still took it off of Midnight albeit indirectly. Midnight is in her super mode. She is glowing with the same dark aura. Her injuries are clearly visible as her outfit is pretty much torn up.) Midnight Darkness: THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA BREAK YOU JUST LIKE HOW SHE BROKE ME! (She speeds towards Micaiah and uses a spell to immobilize her. She grabs ber by the leg and flauls her around the room) Midnight Darkness: HOW DOES IT FEEL?! DO YOU FEEL THE SAME STING AND AGONY I FELT?! (She throws Micaiah down and begins choking her.Micaiah notices that Midnight is crying as she does so. Midnight slams her head to floor.) Midnight Darkness: I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU'D DIE HECATE I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY MOTHER I WISHED I DIED BEFORE I KNEW WHAT YOU ARE! Micaiah Altina: Mi...d...nigh....t... (Midnight snaps out of her rage. And lets go of Micaiah as the song ends. She stumbles back and looks at her hands.) Midnight Darkness: No...I'm....becoming a monster like her...Mickey...i'm sorry... (Micaiah gets up and sees Midnight run out of the room crying. Cut to the rooftops where Midnight is brooding. Micaiah walks up to her.) Micaiah Altina: Midnight, I- Midnight Darkness: Leave me alone, I don't want to hurt you...Those explosions and the paper...it brought some memories...memories I wish I didn't have...I saw you as her in my rage, you reminded me of her when she did those tjings to me. How she'd lock my powers and beat me up to the point of near death...I...I'm sorry.... Micaiah Altina: Midnight, you don't need to be sorry. You're not a monster. A real monster wpuld've killed me then and there. But you didn't, you're stronger and more experienced. I think I should be the one apologizing for driving you over the edge... Actually, no. No I shouldn't. Midnight Darkness: ...huh? Micaiah Altina: I have no idea why I should apologize for something I had no idea could happen. But yeah, I didn't know... Midnight Darkness: Heh, whatever. You're always the same Mickey. But still I can't belizve I lapsed into my trigger rage like that. I'm sorry... Micaiah Altina: It's alright. Hey on the bright side you got your precision up and my power levels up. When we face youe mom, she's gonna be running foe her life. Friends? Midnight Darkness: Yeah, friends. (Micaiah gives Midnight a hug sits down next to her and they look at the view together from the roof and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes